


Here's to Twenty...

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty2018 Entries [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Needlework, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Robin finds a gift on a special day from his wife.





	Here's to Twenty...

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 March 2018  
> Word Count: 260  
> Written for: OQPromptParty2018  
> Prompt: Art Prompt 5: Regina & Robin’s twentieth wedding anniversary.  
> Summary: Robin finds a gift on a special day from his wife.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set 20 years in the future. Everything is up for grabs, but Robin didn't die.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This whole project was started because of that horrible Valentine's Day debacle on the official _Once Upon a Time_ twitter account that Lana Parrilla "fixed" in a funny and potentially snarky way [here](https://twitter.com/LanaParrilla/status/963840832066371584). I've been working on the cross stitch piece for a couple weeks now, here and there, as it really does tend to aggravate my migraines more than I expected. It is currently unfinished as of posting this because it's unfinished in the fic here. The actual piece will be finished though.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

The box is sitting on the island when he walks into the kitchen, but his wife is nowhere to be found. The tag says simply:

_For the thief of my heart_

He opens it to find a letter and a mostly complete piece of needlework. 

> _Dear Robin,_
> 
> _Today is the twentieth anniversary of the day we met in the Enchanted Forest. For twenty years, you have been at my side, attempting to steal my heart, even though it was freely given to you the moment I first looked into your eyes._
> 
> _You have made my life so complete, so perfect, and you always find new ways to show me just how much you love me. I wanted to do the same for our anniversary, but time and age have crept up on me in ways that I hadn't expected._
> 
> _I prefer to think that this piece isn't completed because our story is not yet complete._
> 
> _I wanted you to have this today, but I will finish it in time, just as our story will play out in its own time. But here is to twenty years and hopefully another twenty with you at my side._
> 
> _I love you with all my heart and soul, Robin._
> 
> _Yours always,  
>  Regina_

Robin sets the letter aside to stroke the stitching that his wife's clearly put so much time and effort into. Tears fill his eyes as he can _feel_ the love she bears for him.

Without hesitation, he turns and goes in search of his wife, wanting to steal her heart yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> The cross stitch piece unfinished as depicted in this fic.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
